the Golden Ferret
by katbrat
Summary: After harry potter4- A new girl and our very cute bouncing ferret
1. the secret noone knows

                        Chapter 1: A Secret No one knows

  Amos Diggory walked into his house in a slump, much like he had since his son died. He heard his wife making dinner in the kitchen, wand whipped out over the pan. He walked straight passed her though and into a familiar bedroom, Cedric's room. **_'How did it go so wrong? The plan was fool proof.'_** He thought to himself as he sat in his dead son's desk. He looked at the picture lying on the table. It was taken five years ago, when he was getting Cedric's wand in Ollivanders.

  That was one of the happiest days of his life. Suddenly, a gust of wind and smoke escaped from the middle of the room, but Amos didn't seem to notice, just sat and looked at the picture. From the middle of the fog, a dark figure emerged. It was the Dark lord      himself, Voldemort! Most wizards would have run for their lives if Voldemort had just apperated inside their room, but Mr. Diggory       just sat.  Finally he looked up with a hatred look on his face.

"How did you screw up so much!!!!? The plan was simple. You kill Harry; Cedric lives to be a hero. Is that so hard to understand!!!!!!" Amos screamed at the Dark Lord. It would surprise anyone if they saw a wizard screaming at "He who should not be named" and not      at least have the Crucius Curse on them in a second.

  "It was a misunderstanding. Your boy ran to protect Potter. He threatened what I had to do to be whole again." Voldemort talked in          a calm voice as if he didn't kill an innocent boy.

  "But couldn't you have just knocked him out!!" Amos continued cursing at him until he ran out of breathe.

  "Look little brother, it was a mistake. He was my favorite nephew. I wouldn't have done it purposely," Voldemort replied calmly.

  "I'm your half brother Tom, don't call me your little brother because I'm pureblood and your not. It's not my fault if mom ditched     you guys for a real wizard." As soon as that sentence escaped his lips was under so much pain. He knew what the Crucius curse felt      like enough to know what it was. 

  "I'm done with you Amos. You've had your little temper tantrum, now it's time to get to work. The plan will come to action at the Hogwarts End of Year ball and this time we shall not fail. We must prepare. You know I'm not whole until my FLESH & BLOOD is complete." Amos could see Voldemort's red eyes flash beneath his hood and knew he was stuck in a trap. If he didn't cooperate with Voldemort, he would tell everyone about his heritage and being related to Voldemort. He would be put in Azkaban just for having the   same blood.

  "Yes Tom. I'll be ready for the end of the year and our plan." He was so sick with himself and what he had to do, but him and his      wife depended on this plan going right. With a crack and another swirl of fog Voldemort left the room just like if he hadn't been there    at all.

  "Dinner Amos!!!!" Mr. Diggory heard his wife holler in the kitchen. He put Cedric's picture back on the table and acted like nothing    had happened.

****


	2. the new girl

**Chapter 2: The New Girl**

          "Who's that?" Harry asked Ron as they looked through the Hogwarts train window to see if they could spot their friend, Hermione. Ron looked in the direction that Harry nodded at and saw the hottest girl he's ever seen, apart from Fleur Delacoure. She had on a halter top Harry pointed out, since no wizards wore regular clothing. 

          "Are you thinking of what I'm thinking?" Harry said as they observed the girl reading a book and occasionally looking out the window.

          "Yeah! You wish some girls around here wore those kinds of clothes!" Ron exclaimed.

          "No you idiot! She's muggle born," Harry explained.

          Lindze Harpzrose looked out the foggy train station. She was excited to be accepted as a wizard finally! She waited for this day since she found out in America. The problem was that she was already fifteen years old. She was way behind, even though Prof. Dumbledore said she be up to speed soon since she had taken lessons at the academy in the U.S. She looked around and noticed she was very out of place. She wore a pink halter even though everyone was wearing grey robes. She had platinum blonde hair which could be spotted easily in the sea of black coats, and she noticed that everyone had a British accent but she was American so she was in a culture shock too. She decided to study the book the headmaster had given her when they met over the summer, "Hogwarts A History." It was interesting but didn't really shock her; it wasn't like she was a muggle anymore.

          The compartment door opened and a bushy haired girl walked in. She looked a little taken back at the new girl but immediately put a smile on her face.

          "Can I sit with you?" the girl asked.

          "Yeah, go ahead." Lindze scooted over so she could sit by her.

          "My name is Hermione Granger"

          "Lindze Harpzrose. Nice to meet you." They shook hands that was followed by silence.

          "Are you a first year? I've never seen you around before?" Hermione questioned.

          "No, I'm a fifth year, just new. I'm a transfer from America."

Lindze and Hermione chatted for a while after that. Hermione told her about the houses and Lindze decided she wanted to be in Gryffindor with Hermione. She quickly found out that Slytherins were snobs too. Soon the compartment door opened again and a tall boy with glasses and a fiery red haired boy walked in. (We already know who they are!) 

          "Where were you Hermione?" the tall boy asked.

          "And whose your friend?" the other boy asked, smiling at Lindze.

          "Oh, this is Lindze. Lindze these are my friends, Harry and Ron." They all smiled at each other and quickly got into a discussion about Quidditch. Lindze knew the game fairly well and was for the American Falcons all the way. 

          "No way! The Cannons are way better!" Ron was arguing until the door opened for a third time. This time a blonde hair boy came in. Lindze thought he was pretty good looking if he didn't have that little evil scowl on his face.

          "Potty, weasel, whose your new friend?" the boy inquired. 

Lindze stood up and could tell by his tone of voice that her new friends weren't exactly glad about seeing the guy. He looked pretty menacing with his two ogerish body guards backing him up.

          "If you want to know then just talk to me yourself," Lindze replied. She saw Ron's fists clench and knew for sure that he was an enemy. 

          "Oh, I know who you are, and I also know why you're here. Lindze right?" the boy smirked.

          "How did you know?" 

          "My dad has the connections. Friends with the minister of magic and all that." Lindze couldn't help noticing the boys green eyes. He was pretty hot, even if he was conceded. "So why did you come here after that whole fiasco in America?" 

          'How did this kid know about that,' Lindze asked herself. "So what's your name anyway?" Lindze asked to try and change the subject.

          "It's the amazing ferret," Hermione replied, still sitting down.

          "It's Draco Malfoy. And watch it you filthy mudblood." As soon as those words escaped from his lips, there was a puff of smoke and a crash. When the smoke cleared out, Draco was laying unconscious in the corridor. From the hole in the door, they could see people coming out of their compartments to check out the scene. Lindze just stood their, wand in hand. She hated it when people used 'mudblood'. In her mind, it was the worst word ever invented.

          In whispers in the corner of the compartment Ron and Harry were looking at Lindze.

          "She is so hot!" Ron exclaimed in a loud whisper.


	3. the beginning

Chapter 3: The Beginning

**_Author's note: disclaimers to all these characters except Lindze. I luv you Unison child of doom!!!!!! You're my first review! Please r/r!!!!!!!!!!! And I know this chapter is short. I'll updatesoon!!!!!!_**

          The week went by in a blur for Lindze. She was a Gryffindor like she hoped and had a few more run-ins with Malfoy. One fight got so rough that he ended up with a mini skirt and tank-top on once. Everyone in the school now knows who she is from their famous fights. She seemed to be more powerful than Malfoy so everyone wondered why he kept coming for more. One day a couple of days after Malfoy's fashion show in Herbology he went as childish as taking her notebook and not giving it back for the rest of the period. 

          "When will he leave me alone!!!" lindze yelled at no one in particular.

          "That's Malfoy for you, never gives up. In our third year Hermione even went as far as slapping him across the face. He was embarrassed but still hasn't stopped his teasing," Harry replied after Lindze's outburst. They went to common room and saw two new post ups on the corkboard.

One read:**__**

**_          "Attention all third years and above! A costume ball is coming up on Halloween! This is the time to show off your creativity for the Costume contest. First prize winners get tickets to the next World Cup! So come dressed to impress_**

**_          Thank you,  Prof. McGonagall_**

****"That's great!" Ron exclaimed, already turning the wheels in his head on how to ask Lindze to the Ball. He thought no one knew about his crush on her and nobody wouldn't have if he wasn't so obvious, opening doors for her and the constant whispering to Harry. Hermione noticed the most though.

          "Yeah, I think I'll ask Lavender this time," Harry responded. The both turned to see what the girls thought of it but they were reading the second announcement already:

          **_"Anybody who is interested in being seeker for our own Gryffindor team then please report to prof. McGonagall immediately."_**

****"You should do it Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "You always wanted to be on the team."

          "Only if Lindze tried out to." Ron smirked at her.

          "Yeah, sure," was the only reply he got though since her and Harry were in a deep conversation on how he was made seeker in his first year.

          'Yeah yeah yeah. It's always about the great Harry Potter," Ron thought to himself.


End file.
